


Hetaween 19/20

by Kapdixo



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, First Kiss, Getting Together, Halloween Costumes, Multi, Nyotalia, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2020-12-25 00:16:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 4,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21108356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kapdixo/pseuds/Kapdixo
Summary: Day 1 (October 20th): CrossoverDay 2 (October 21st): Mystic CreaturesDay 3 (October 22nd): End of the WorldDay 4 (October 23rd): FunnyDay 5 (October 24th): Anything/Free DayDay 6 (October 25th): Pumpkins/Graves/ItemsDay 7 (October 26th): BloodyDay 8 (October 27th): PsychologicDay 9 (October 28th): DollsDay 10 (October 29th): TragicDay 11 (October 30th): HappyDay 12 (October 31st): NightmareDay 13 (November 1st): RomanticDay 14 (November 2nd): Masks





	1. One Night - Switzerland

Basch Zwingli glared. Sure, he glared a lot, but this was a special glare reserved for the most idiotic people. But this time, it was directed towards an inanimate object.

_"Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, goodnight."_

If looks could kill, that phone would be destroyed. "You can't be serious. He isn't serious, right?" Basch shook his head, pulling up the camera feed on the tablet. Nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary and every animatronic was in its rightful place. Must be some prank they pull on new employees. He huffed, leaning back in his chair lazily. Easy job, shitty pay, it couldn't get any better than this. Besides, a little pay is better than no pay at all.

He dozed off for a few moments before jolting awake at the sound of...laugher? Deep laughter. He checked the tablet again. Something wasn't right; weren't there three animatronics on the stage? Not two? Blinking, he switched to a different feed.

Oh, you bastard.

Basch squinted at the Backstage footage, crossing his arms. "Seriously?" Someone had to be pranking him. He rolled his eyes and dropped the tablet, spending the next few minutes on his phone. He raised his head at the sound of a clanking noise, finding the missing animatronic leaning in the left doorway.

"Nope." In a few swift motions, he pulled his gun out of his holster, cocked it, and shot the oversized rabbit five times in the head and chest. "Nope." He pushed his chair in and walked out into the hallway. "Nope." After approaching the stage, he gave the other two robots the same treatment. "Nope." Then he left the building to never return. "Nope."


	2. All My Friends (Including Those Not Seen) - Magic Trio

"I hate you both, you know that?"

"Yes."

"Yep!"

England crossed his arms, the frizzy locks of his brown wig falling in his face. "I don't see why I couldn't be Harry or Ron. Why do I have to be Hermione?"

"I make a better Harry." Norway stuck out his tongue. "Though I did regret it when the stupid Dane opened his big mouth."

"Really? What did he say?" Romania asked, his red hair not requiring a wig.

"He asked if he could Slytherin my bed." He sighed, scratching his head. "Whatever. England, can I pet your friend?" He pointed to Flying Mint Bunny.

England nodded happily. "Of course, she was really happy to see you again! May I pet yours?"

"Hey, I wanna join!" Romania cheered. "Who wants to pet mine? Anyone?" He frowned, fangs poking out over his bottom lip. "Come on, they're really nice once you get to know them! I promise!"

"Oh, alright." He shook the hand of one of the vampires firmly, finally loosening up a bit. "I say, you are very polite!"

Iceland tilted his head, pointing off in the distance. "What's that?"

"Oh, just the Delusional Trio talking about their imaginary friends like a bunch of weirdos," America shrugged. "Wanna eat candy until we explode and watch YouTubers in the dark?"

"Thought you would never be asking me." He took another uneasy glance, knowing full well those imaginary friends were nothing but imaginary. "Why are our families having to be so weird?"

He laughed, clamping a hand down on his shoulder. "You're killing me with the broken English, dude. 'S cute. Bunch of creeps." The two young men left the odd friends to their fun, Iceland poorly trying to conceal the blush on his face.


	3. R.E.M. - Nyo!America

"It ain't a party without karaoke, stupid!" America laughed, flipping her hair out of her face. "The hell you mean you don't have anything set up?"

"I didn't think about it?" Lithuania whimpered.

She shrugged, taking out her phone. "That's okay, I can improvise a little something something for us! Anyone got a computer I can use?"

Estonia sighed, passing her a laptop. "Go nuts, Captain America."

"You know I look hot in this, you whore." America teasingly slapped her own ass before plugging her phone into her computer. "Right, who wants to go after me?"

"Me, me!" Italy shouted. "I'll go next! Me!"

"Perfect. It would be even more perfect if I could find a mic in this place, but perfect." She pressed the play button and grinned, jumping onto a table. "Here we go!"

England facepalmed, mumbling something into her hand about being disappointed. "I hate everything."

_"That's great, it starts with an earthquake  
Birds and snakes, and aeroplanes  
And Lenny Bruce is not afraid_

_Eye of a hurricane, listen to yourself churn  
World serves its own needs  
Don't misserve your own needs  
Speed it up a notch, speed, grunt, no, strength  
The ladder starts to clatter  
With a fear of height, down, height  
Wire in a fire, represent the seven games  
And a government for hire and a combat site  
Left her, wasn't coming in a hurry  
With the Furies breathing down your-"_

Belarus was suddenly standing right in front of her, knife clenched tight in his fist. "Finish that line and you choking on your own blood is how it'll start, not how it'll end."


	4. The “P” Is Silent - Axis & Allies

And now we join the lovely Axis Powers as they get into their Ghostbusters costumes. Italy is Raymond, Germany is Peter, and Japan is Egon, obviously.

"Wanna cross streams?" Italy clumsily handled his proton pack and aimed it directly at Japan's head. "Come on, let's play! We gotta play when we're Ghostbusters, it's illegal not to!"

"There are no Ghostbuster laws," Germany grouched. "Let's just get to the costume party, say we were there, then leave after an appropriate amount of time has passed. Understand?"

He nodded his head. "As long as we're staying for the winners!"

"But that's at the very end." Japan hummed, rubbing his chin. "Should we show up late, in that case?"

Italy whined. "All the good candy will be gone! There's just gonna be American Smarties and SweeTarts left for the loser countries like us! Are we losers?" Germany pursed his lips but otherwise stayed silent, while Japan looked unsure of himself. "What kind of men are you?!"

"I-"

The door to Germany's house was suddenly kicked in with a loud crash, lying in splinters on the floor. A wave of orange and brown flooded in. "RAAAAAAAAAAWR!" 

Germany blinked, then started shouting. "What the holy hell are you doing?! Get out of my house!"

"No!" The stream turned out to be dinosaurs, dinosaurs containing America, England, France, China, Russia, and Canada. Nine of them, or eight if you didn't count the Canadian one. "Happy Halloween, fuckers! Bow down to the mighty T-Rex!" America's face pressed up against the little window in the suit's chest, and he was absolutely beaming. "Ooh, you guys look cool. Who you gonna call?"

"That git better pay us a fortune for this," England muttered as Italy made sound effects of his proton pack charging up in the background.


	5. Happy Birthday - Japan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday to my friend terraventure!

Ace was growling softly to herself, annoyed that such a special day had been so lame. It should be illegal to give out tests on someone's birthday. She sighed, shrugging her shoulders. Halloween was soon, so hello candy. Besides, something amazing was happening right now.

"Cake?" America shoved a slice in her face. "It's so fucking delicious, man! You need to stuff this in your mouth!"

Ace squinted at the fluorescent orange pastry and nervously backed away. "I think I'm good, thanks." He slinked away with a frown. She scanned the room, eyes settling on a table overflowing with presents. "I love these guys."

Italy was sitting in Germany's lap explaining some pasta recipe to the bored man, waving his hands around. "And then you bring the water to a boil, right?"

"Uh huh," Germany grunted.

Just a normal day, aside from the party hats they wore (some did begrudgingly while others did not) and the decorations lining the room. Ace's mouth twitched at the corners.

"Excuse me, Ace?" a soft voice questioned.

"Yeah?" She absolutely beamed at the man looking back at her. "Hi!"

"Happy birthday." Japan handed her a small present and smiled politely. "I know this might not make up for everything, but-"

"Thank you so much!" Ace hugged him, then remembered his whole personal space thing. "Sorry."

He raised an eyebrow before pulling her right back into the hug. "Don't be. Exceptions can be made, after all."

"Thanks," she mumbled into his shoulder. Best birthday ever.


	6. Dominoes - Portugal & Luxembourg

“Do you think we should be helping with decorations instead of doing this?” Luxembourg asked, thumb running over one of the tiles.

“Nah.” Portugal glanced at the Halloween decorations in the corner before continuing to set up a line of dominoes in a crazy pattern. “Hey, if they wanted it done, they should’ve asked someone else.” He grinned, plucking the one from his hand. “Thanks for making this less boring by being here.”

He huffed something resembling a soft laugh. “You’re welcome? If I’d known this is what I’d be doing to interrupt my busy schedule I might not have agreed to it, but I’m here now. It is nice to relax a little.”

“In time we’ll know it’s all a show.” He snickered at his confused expression. “It’s a song, Lux. Get with it.”

“Oh yes, I remember. British music.” Luxembourg reached over and grabbed a plastic pumpkin, gesturing to the table. “We really should get started on this.”

Portugal stuck out his tongue. “Yeah, yeah, let me finish this domino thing first. Get started without me.”

He raised an eyebrow. “As soon as they all fall over you’ll work?”

“Uh huh.” He grabbed another handful to extend the line, which was beginning to resemble somewhat of a loop. “I’ll be a bit.”

Luxembourg nodded, humming. “I see.” Then he tipped over the first domino.

“Hey!” Portugal could only watch in horror as the domino effect played out right in front of his eyes, all his hard work tumbling one piece at a time with a series of clacks. “Noooooooo!” He jumped to his feet, knocking the pumpkin out of his friend’s hand. “Run. Now.”

“Do I get points for being even less boring than before?” He winked, then sped off while the other country’s jaw dropped.

“GET BACK HERE, FIEND!” He tore after him, cackling madly at the high-pitched squeal of glee that escaped the younger man. The last domino fell into place.


	7. Pranked, Motherfu... - Iceland & Nerstong

Nerstong hummed to himself, happily pasting window clings of pumpkins to the windows while gently swaying his hips. _"Admiral Halsey notified me, he had to have a berth or he couldn't get to sea!"_ He stopped. "What's a berth, anyways?" He shrugged, then picked up some yellow caution tape.

"My brother. Is such. A nerd." Iceland peered around the corner and drizzled red liquid all over his face. "Let's see what happens if I do this."

_"Hands across the water! Hands across the sky!"_ He laughed, stumbling over the tape trailing behind him. "Shoot!" He faceplanted right next to his dead twin on the ground. Great.

Wait, dead twin?

Nerstong gasped, scrambling into a sitting position. Iceland was sprawled out across the floor ungracefully with blood caking his face. So much blood. "Brother?" He gently shook him. "Brother, wake up. Iceland? Emil?" He poked him in the side.

"Ughhhhh," Iceland groaned. "Nerstong, I-I need you to avenge me."

"Avenge?! Tell me who did this to you!" he ordered. "Tell me!" Tears formed in his eyes. "Who hurt you?!"

He rasped, "avenge" one last time before going still. He was dead.

Nerstong sniffled, frantically shaking him again. "Emil! You can't leave me, I need you! Please? Please?" His jaw snapped shut, and he whined. He buried his face in the older country's chest and soaked his shirt in his tears. "I love you!”

"Fuck, you're such a guilt-tripping rat." Iceland sighed, patting his head. "I'm alive."

"You're alive?!" He grinned, hugging him tightly. "You're alive! You're really good at playing dead, brother! We need to turn you into an actor!"

He rolled his eyes. "Most people would've kicked my ass for that."

Nerstong stuck out his tongue. "Day isn't over yet, brother. We'll see what happens next."

"True, it's not like you could kick my ass anyways." Iceland made a face right back at him.

"Wanna bet?" he smirked.

He smirked right back, getting ready to run. “It's so on, man."


	8. Poem - Russia

"Privet, everyone!" Russia cheered, finally entering the conference room. All conversation stopped in order to focus on him. "So sorry I'm late, I was playing a game and felt inspired! I wrote a little poem!"

America rolled his eyes. "Whatever, dude. I'm sure it's horrifying." He took the sheet of paper from his hand and began scanning it. After a few moments he passed out and dropped like a tree. 

"What the hell did you put in that thing?!" England demanded, snatching the paper. "This is stupid, I can't-" And he dropped next.

One by one, countries would pick up the poem, read, then faint dead away. "AAAAAAAAAAAH!"

China blinked, turning to his friend(?). "What game did you say this was?"

"Doki Doki Literature Club! I wanted to write a pretty poem like everyone else, da?" Russia frowned, sticking out his tongue. "Don't you guys like it?"

"Only you would be late to a meeting for that." He grabbed the paper from Switzerland's tight grip to read out of curiosity. "You worked hard on this, yes? Let's see, so far it...it..." He screamed, clutching his chest. "MY OLD HEART CAN'T HANDLE THIS!"

"Is it good, China?" He watched as the poem fluttered to the floor, only displaying a few lines.

_I was holding my little pipe  
That I afforded when everyone pitched in  
Then I turned around and walked  
Into my carpeted kitchen_


	9. One Night, Part 2 - Switzerland

Basch never thought he'd be back in a place like this. 

"I hate my life." He looked down at the flashlight he had been provided, giving it a look of disgust. Screw Roderich and his stupid bet of a large sum of money if he went back to one of these haunted locations on Halloween. This was going to be one of the worst nights of his life. Not because he was scared or anything. Certainly not that. 

"Let's go." Basch turned on the flashlight, pointing it at one of the shelves. The beam landed on a crude action figure of that character Gilbert always referred to as "Balloon Butt". Juvenile. He moved it left and right, scanning all the items. Nothing too out of the ordinary, at least for this restaurant. Wait, that doll was moving.

He pointed his light at the Circus Baby doll that was vibrating like it swallowed a joybuzzer, and it skittered away. "Huh." He shrugged, continuing to illuminate the area. Every so often he found another doll, and it would just leave if he shined that flashlight in its stupid face. "I guess this isn't too bad." But that was his mistake: he let his guard down.

"REEEEEEEEEEEEE!" A doll jumped down and absolutely screeched.

"NOPE!" Basch whipped out his gun and shot it in the head, causing cloth to hit the floor and stuffing to become plastered to the wall. "Not today, dammit."

More dolls came down, all of them landing on the man. "REEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

He snarled, firing off all his bullets. "GET AWAY FROM ME!" He grabbed them once he ran out of bullets and pulled, pulled as hard as he could.

And that's how the owner found him sleeping in a pile of gutted dolls and stuffing when he unlocked the door the next day.


	10. Saying Goodbye - Micronations

Sealand was a big kid, big kids didn't cry. So how come he could feel tears running down his cheeks? He sniffed, covering his face. "I-I'm sorry."

"Hey, don't apologize for nothing, mate. He meant a lot to ya." Wy rubbed his back soothingly. "No one's judging."

He forced himself to look at his friends, all of which had sympathetic expressions. "Really?"

Hutt River nodded, looking somewhat close to tears himself. "Such a wonderful friend he was to us all! I'm so sorry!"

"He wasn't the worst person, I guess." Molossia rolled his eyes. "Kugelmugel could've made a better one"

"Let's not compare such things."

"Meh." Ladonia just put his computer into sleep mode and disappeared so he wouldn't have to deal with this stupid mess.

Seborga began to sob, tears flying everywhere. "He was the best person I've ever known! How could this world just take him away like that?! How?!" The young nations continued to grieve, not having the heart to look at the remains scattered in front of them. And there they grieved for an unmeasurable amount of time before the door behind them opened.

"What's with all the racket?" England poked his head out, face twisting in disgust. "Hello?"

"MURDERER!" Sealand pointed at his face. "YOU'RE A MURDERER, YOU UGLY EYEBROW MAN!"

He snarled, poking him in the chest. "I'M SORRY I KNOCKED OVER YOUR JACK-O'-LANTERN, OKAY?! GROW UP ALREADY AND MAKE A NEW ONE!"

"You've made a dreadful mistake." And with that, the war began.


	11. Care Bear Stare - Nordic 5

The door was locked, the lights were off, and the blanket was over his head. Iceland curled up in a tight ball to wait out the stupid holiday that so plagued this house childishly. He was an adult and too old for Halloween. If only his weird family knew that.

“Ice!” Finland’s voice came from behind the door. “Could you come out here for a second? I think you left something!”

He tensed, not falling for it. “I have everything I need right here!”

“Oh?” His voice was teasing. “Are you sure? What about your phone?”

“What?” Iceland frantically searched himself for the device, only finding lint in his pocket. “Dammit!” He had no choice now. Groaning, he stumbled over to unlock his room and faceplant directly outside before nearly tripping down the stairs. “You-“

“HAPPY HALLOWEEN!” His whole family was gathered around the table, decorations and food everywhere. They smiled, waving at him. It would’ve been alright if it weren’t for one thing.

They were all dressed as Care Bears.

“Ffffffuck.” He rolled his eyes, not bothering to fight the grin on his face. “You all look ridiculous.”

Sweden shrugged. “Could be worse, you know.”

“That it could!” Denmark cleared his throat. “Allow me to introduce ourselves! I’m Funshine Bear, Norge is Good Luck Bear, Fin is Tenderheart Bear, and Swe is Cheer Bear! What do you think?”

“Still ridiculous.” Iceland giggled, plucking a piece of candy off the table. “You did this for me? Takk, I really do appreciate it. Where’s my phone, I’ll just take it and-“

“Not so fast!” Finland pulled out a fifth costume. “Come on, why don’t you join us?”

Norway smirked. “You’re Grumpy Bear.”

The youngest Nordic did a double-facepalm and regretted ever unlocking his door.


	12. What’s This - America & Canada

"This."

"No."

"Is."

"Stop."

"HALLOWEEN!"

"Dammit, America!" Canada snapped, then covered his mouth. "S-sorry!"

America burst out laughing, plopping down on the couch with a bowl of popcorn. "Watch your fucking language, Mattie! We're supposed to be having fun here! I'll start the movie!"

He pouted, crossing his arms. "Does this even count as a Halloween movie? Isn't it more of a Christmas one?"

"Question _The Nightmare Before Christmas_ one more time and you're out. But yeah, I consider it both!" He passed the bowl over. "Get ready to sing along! I love this part!"

\---

The movie had been watched, the popcorn eaten, and all the candy handed out. Halloween was officially over. America's house was deadly quiet as the clock read 11:34 P.M. Canada was curled up in the guest bed fast asleep until he felt a sharp tapping on his shoulder. "Hmm?" He opened his eyes. 

"Mattie? Bro?" America grinned sheepishly.

"Ugh." He sat up, squinting at him before taking his glasses from the nightstand and putting them on. "What is it?"

He laughed nervously, eyes darting around. "Um, nothing! Just checking in on you!"

"Cut the crap and get in, Alfred. Tell me about the nightmare." Canada peeled back the blanket in an invitation.

"Will do!" America immediately wiggled in. "Oogie Boogie kidnapped me, dude! It was horrifying!"

He nodded, removing his glasses again. "Hey, it wasn't real, okay? You're safe here." He knew there was no way his brother would be going back to his room. "Stay here with me. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, bro!" he chirped. "Happy Halloween! Love you!"


	13. Devilish Shenanigans - PruNor

"You ready?" Prussia's voice came from around the corner. "I'm all dressed up for you!"

"Sure." Norway adjusted his cape and popped the plastic fangs into his mouth. "Go ahead."

He stepped out, smirking. "Hey, Nor-Nor. You like?"

The other man had stopped breathing. Prussia was dressed as a devil. Not just any devil, a sexy devil. The costume was probably designed for women since it came with fishnet stockings and fit uncomfortably tight. A hole was cut out of the stomach area, showing off his abs nicely. "I-I-I-I-I-" 

"Hmm?" Prussia kicked a booted leg up on a chair and licked his lips, pointing his trident at him. "What's up? Like what you see?"

Norway didn't answer. As if some invisible force was pulling him, he slowly approached his friend with wide eyes and mouth agape. The fangs fell out. He stopped in front of him and gave him a once-over. "Faen..."

He chuckled. "That's a naughty word, you know. But accurate."

"Just shut up," he snapped, wrapping his arms around his neck and pulling him into a deep kiss. Prussia stumbled, then moved his body so he was now sitting in the chair with Norway in his lap. He gently placed his hand on the small of his back like an anchor and closed his eyes. Norway leaned in even more and parted his lips, and they kissed for a good several moments before breaking apart for precious oxygen.

"Damn," Prussia gasped, pressing their foreheads together. "Wow."

"Hmm." Norway's cheeks were positively flushed, a good look for him. "Ahem, I think we had a party to get to. Or something. I can't remember."

He nodded, gently pushing him off. "Right. So Nor-Nor, is it the costume? Is that it?"

"I'm neither confirming nor denying that." He dusted himself off and turned his head to hide his face. "I do think it would look better on the floor, though."


	14. Beauty and the Beat - Sweden & Svea

"My mask is plenty scary." Sweden crossed his arms.

"You're an alien from _Toy Story_ and that is the least scary thing you could be." Svea gestured to her own mask, probably with a very slightly smug look behind it. "This could even scare Russia."

He raised an eyebrow, uncrossing his arms. "Except you wouldn't let that happen because you have a huge crush on him."

"Mention that again and I'll wear you as the mask instead." She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and straightened her shirt. "Can we go now? I want to try Snickers for the first time."

"Then we will." Sweden smirked. "After you and Russia-" He ducked just in time to dodge the shoe flying at his head. "I changed my mind, you are scary."

Svea nodded and hummed. "Let's get in the car and go."

"Go where?" Iceland poked his head in. "OH MY GOD!"

"What?" She blinked, then gave a quiet "oh" of understanding. "You like my mask, Iceland?"

"NO! GET AWAY FROM ME!" He let out a bloodcurdling screech before running upstairs to lock himself in his room and watch YouTube for the rest of the day.

Sweden shrugged. "I don't think it's that scary."

"Maybe." Svea pushed her Justin Bieber mask up and frowned. "Guess I can just leave it at home."

"Probably for the best." He opened the door and gestured outside. "Now you can kiss Russia all you want."

She rolled her eyes and shoved him aside on the way to the car. "Bite me." He didn't see the hint of a smile on her lips.


End file.
